


Five Times Michael Tried To Suck Jeremys Dick And The One Time He Succeeded

by thedrunkenlamb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, im sorry, silver_apple made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenlamb/pseuds/thedrunkenlamb
Summary: Michael wants to suck Jeremys dick. Jeremy doesnt like this.5 +1 Fic!





	Five Times Michael Tried To Suck Jeremys Dick And The One Time He Succeeded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Apple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/gifts).



1\. one day micah was walkin 2 skewl n he wanted 2 succ his BEST FRIENDS dicc!!! 

michael walked up 2 Jeremy an said "ay yo lemme succ yo cockaroo" 

jeremy gASPED "but i is heterpsexual! i lov chridtine!" 

michael frowned..... 

2\. michael was sitin @ home when he popped a HYOOG boner.

he rubbed his legs together "mmmnnhhhh..." 

he wanted.... his best friends CAWK. 

he texted jeremny n said he wanted the cocc. 

jermy: NO!!!!!! I AM IS DATE CHRISTINE?!?!?!,! 

all of a sudden 6. jeremy looked at michael as he unbuttoned his jeans.... 

KERMIT BUST THRU THE WINDOW AND STARTED DEEPTHROATING JEREMMYN COCK?!?!?!?! 

JEREMY CAME WITH A MOAN OF "OJHHHH KERMITTTT"


End file.
